chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Keagan Parkman
Keagan Hunter Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the youngest son and child of Jess and Sam Parkman, and the youngest of quadruplets. He will possess the abilities of Florakinesis, Entomokinesis, Metal Mimicry, Granular Mimicry and Portal Creation. Appearance Like all of his quadruplet siblings, Keagan will have dark hair, his black from birth, but he will be the only one of the four to permanently keep a light eye colouring. His will always be bright blue. He will also tan much more easily than the other three, and will be the most powerfully built. As an adult, he will tend to dress slightly more formally than his brother Cameron. Abilities Keagan's first ability will be Florakinesis. He will be able to manipulate all existing plant species, and will be able to make plants grow from his body, or create them elsewhere in his vicinity though he will find doing so more difficult. He will be able to manipulate their growth, their flowering, their pollination and fruit production. He will also be able to cause plants to secrete any chemicals they could produce naturally. However, he will not be able to mimic any plants. His second ability will be Entomokinesis. Keagan will be able to manipulate existing insects, and also create insects where none exist previously. He will be able to manipulate single creatures and entire swarms. He will be able to cause them to attack people and destroy objects, form swarms thick enough to block out vision and disorientate people, and produce fireflies to illuminate a dark place. His third ability will be Metal Mimicry. Keagan will be able to turn either his entire body, his skin or parts of his limbs into metal. Normally, he will consciously choose which metal he transforms into, but otherwise he will mimic either iron, steel or copper, and each of these metals will occur equally as often. Mimicking metal will give him increased strength and durability, protecting him from harm and enabling him to safely conduct heat and electricity. He will always be able to move easily whilst in metallic form. He will also gain the normal characteristics of whatever metal he mimics, such as being magnetic if he mimics a magnetic metal, reacting similarly and being liquid if he mimics mercury. His fourth ability will be Granular Mimicry. Using this ability, Keagan will be able to mimic earth, dirt, sand, dust, salt and sugar. He will be able to transform his entire body into various granular states, in which he will be able to flow and reform around injuries without permanent damage. He will be able to return to normal even if some of his grains are removed or separated, but if too much is lost he will be trapped in this form, possibly permanently. If he is touching a person or object at the time, he will also be able to transform him, her or it. His fifth and final ability will be Portal Creation. He will share this ability with his second cousins, Jacob and Lily Bishop. He will be able to create portals of various sizes leading to any place he can think of, including different times in history and even alternate timelines, when he is older. The portals will also vary in colour, and will appear to reflect his current mood and emotions. If the portal is relatively small, it will be thrown from his hand, but if it is larger, it will appear wherever he gestures at. He will need to think of his destination while forming the portal. If he doesn't, it could lead to anywhere, including to potentially dangerous or even fatal places. The portals will be capable of transporting vast amounts of objects and people at once, if large enough, and they will only close when he wants them to close. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth and Cameron Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Shauna, Kathie and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters